


Fledgling

by UberNerd



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Robot family, Robots, energy vampires, robot vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 00:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7552729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UberNerd/pseuds/UberNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow spends time with her new cousin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fledgling

Willow stared at her infant cousin. Though she was fifteen years his senior, she had been brought into the world by a more stable version of Two’s prototypical reproductive-ware. She had a shape much like Wall.E’s, but her metal was pearly-white and featureless like One’s. Even the display panel on her chest was just a strip of silver metal. Her frame lacked any sharp edges, and her lenses shown with a pale blue light that seemed to fascinate the young Energy Vampire. Fletcher maintained a still, silent gaze that almost seemed as cognizant as hers. The cool violet of his eyeforms was somewhat eerie, but Willow couldn’t bring herself to look away. Even the periodic shuttering of her lenses came to a halt.

“Um... Aunt Two?” the older hybrid asked without breaking her young cousin’s stare,“Is something wrong with Fletcher?”

The gardening probe rushed over in alarm, though she wasn’t concerned for her child. Two quickly broke between her son and her niece, pushing the latter back a few paces. Fletcher blinked and resumed chewing on his blanket while Willow held her head.

“I’m sorry, dear, are you alright?” Two checked the unit over for any signs of damage.

“Yeah, I’m fine, just kind of dizzy. What was that?” Willow wondered while trying to glance back at the fledgling. Two blocked her path.

“Just look at me, honey. I’m so sorry I forgot to warn you! Fletcher is 100% Energy Vampire, so he has a whole myriad of unstable powers that he’s too young to understand. He seems to like putting robots into ‘empty trances.’ It’s an extremely basic form of mind control that allows him to access your general system data. If he keeps you focused long enough, he’ll gain control of your actions and you’ll be stuck staring at each other until someone breaks it up.”

Willow shuddered. “He was controlling my _mind_? He’s only a week old!”

Two laughed and nodded, turning to pick him up when he started to mutter at the lack of attention. She made sure that he faced away from Willow.

“Like I said, he’s a born Energy Vampire! You don’t have anything to worry about, though, this is just his way of finding out what he’s capable of. He’s harmless,” Two cooed, holding him so that he could look at her visor. He recorded and analyzed every word she said, utilizing it in his ongoing effort to master speech. He hadn’t said a word yet, but he clearly understood more every day.

“Wait, aren’t you worried he’s going to put you in a trance?” Willow warbled.

Two laughed again and shook her head. “Even if he could, he doesn’t need to. He had me under his spell the moment we met.”

Willow could tell that Two didn’t mean “spell” in the sense of an Energy Vampire, but it didn’t do much to ease her mind. “I think I’ll just keep my optics to myself from now on...”


End file.
